


No Bloomers

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Episode: s01e03 (Sanditon TV 2019), F/M, Naughty Thoughts, regency ladies didn't wear bloomers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Just a quick bit of fluff set in episode 3, if the costume department had gone with historically correct undergarments.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	No Bloomers

Her thighs were so pale.

That was the thought that arrested his mind for a moment before he remembered the situation and his duty. He tugged and the fabric of the petticoat gave way. Miss Heywood quickly took the fabric from him and began to apply it as a tourniquet. The rush of moving Old Mr. Stringer and then everything that came after pushed that thought from his mind but then…

He didn’t truly know  _ why _ he brought up the awkward meeting at the cove but then she replied that she had been clothed and he suddenly remembered that there was a freckle that sat right above the top of her stocking.

He quickly walked away. Trying and failing to tamp down on the thought of what other marks might lay hidden on her pale thighs.


End file.
